I, Darrin, Take This Witch, Samantha
I, Darrin, Take This Witch, Samantha is the first episode of the first season of Bewitched. It is the series premiere. The episode was completed by December 6, 1963. Plot Darrin Stephens and Samantha bump into each other several times. Darrin insists they need to talk and they start dating. They fall in love with each other and decide to get married. Darrin does not know that Samantha is a witch. On their wedding night, Samantha's mother, Endora, visits her daughter. Regretting that her daughter has married a mortal, she is bent on breaking up the marriage, but Samantha insists she loves him and is going to tell him she is a witch. Endora is not convinced, and believes she will be home by morning. Samantha tells Darrin she is a witch, but he does not believe her. To convince Darrin of her magic powers, Samantha performs a series of tricks. Darrin is shocked and needs time to think. Darrin realizes he loves Samantha and cannot give her up. He does not think witchcraft is a "proper" way to live and wants Samantha to learn to live like a mortal. Samantha is willing and able to learn. Sheila Sommers, Darrin's ex-girlfriend, invites the newlyweds to a dinner party, saying it is "casual". Instead, it is a formal event. She embarrasses Samantha by making her think she can help her with her hair, dress and even suggests a plastic surgeon for her nose. At first, Samantha tries not to get too upset, but gets pushed over the edge watching Sheila hanging all over Darrin. She then uses her extraordinary powers to humiliate Sheila in front of everyone. After returning home, Darrin tells Samantha she was not entirely wrong, and Sheila had it coming. Additional Images Samantha in NYC 1×01.jpg|Samantha in New York (opening scene) Darrin Sam Meet Rev Door 1×01.jpg|Darrin and Samantha meet. Endora Samantha Honeymoon 1×01.jpg|Samantha wants her mother to leave. Samantha Darrin Show Me 1×01.jpg|Darrin asks Samantha to prove she is a witch. Darrin Sheila Office 1×01.jpg|Sheila invites Darrin and Samantha over for "potluck". Sheila monopolizes Darrin 1×01.jpg|Sheila monopolizes Darrin at dinner. Samantha Dinner Party Angry 1×01.jpg|Samantha has had it with Sheila's insults. Trivia General * Samantha was named Cassandra in the original draft of the pilot. * In the original script, Endora was not named and was addressed as "Mother". * In the original script, Darrin's last name was Douglas. * The title alludes to the traditional marriage vows. * This is the only time that Endora calls warlocks male witches. *This is the only time that a window opens for Endora to come into the room. * This episode marks the first appearances of Samantha, Darrin and Endora. Production * Rehearsals for the pilot were supposed to begin November 22, 1963. However, the rehearsal was postponed because of the assassination of President Kennedy. * This episode was completed on December 9, 1963. Casting * Dick Sargent successfully auditioned as the original Darrin, but he was under contract at the time. He appeared as a regular on "Broadside", the studio's spin-off of "McHale's Navy". * The role of Samantha was originally offered to Tammy Grimes. * John Graham, who played "Man Speaking with Samantha at the Dinner Table", was uncredited. * The actresses playing the "Servant at Dinner" and the "Woman Speaking to Darrin at the Dinner Table" were uncredited. Bloopers and Continuity Errors * This is the first and only time that Darrin's office nameplate lists him as Vice President. After this episode and until season eight (when only his name is used on the nameplate), his nameplate lists him as Account Executive. See Also List of Bewitched episodes Cast * Elizabeth Montgomery as Samantha Stephens * Dick York as Darrin Stephens * Agnes Moorehead as Endora * Gene Blakely as Dave * Lindsay Workman as Doctor Koblin * Paul Barselow as Bartender Al * Nancy Kovack as Sheila Sommers * José Ferrer as Narrator (uncredited) Sources * "I, Darrin, Take This Witch, Samantha", episode cast, on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 17, 2019. Category:Episodes Directed by William Asher Category:Bewitched Season 1 episodes